Buy you always be my hero
by Lucydaisukinatsu
Summary: Este no es un mundo cualquiera ni yo soy una persona cual quiera ven conmigo y descubiras los dones de la humanidad
1. Chapter 1

** _PRIMER CAP DEL FANFICS NALU Disfrutad ^^_  
**

**Era un dia como otro cualquiera o eso pensaba yo . Me levante temprano por que tenia que ir al gremio a escoger una mision pero esta vez no seria con natsu con quien valla si no con gazille desde que lissana volvio de edoras para natsu solo en su mundo estan happy y lissana me hecho de su vida como si fuera un trapo viejo al principio creiba que la cosa se iva a ir calmando y volveriamos a ser los de antes pero no fuea asin .desde hace ya dos meses que me dedico a ir en misiones con gazielle lo mas extraño por que antes ni hablabamos y ahora soy como su hermana pequeña eso me gusta cada vez que sufro una herida aunque sea leve gazielle formo una follon .creo que me protege demasiado.**

**Despues de pensar en todo lo que esta sucediendo en torno al gremio me levanto pero hoy tenia ganas de un cambio asin que me puse unos vaquerros rasgados y un top color rosa mi color favorito y el pelo suelto y cierro la puerta.**

**Lucy :Abro la puerta de nikora -hago un llamamiento a plue y aparece- vamos plue **

**Plue: Pum pum -tiembla-**

**Lucy: Preparado para una nueva mision -sonrio-**

**Plue: Pum Pum -tiembla-**

**estamos en las piernas del gremio cuando entro **

**Lucy : Buenos dias -sonrio-**

**Todos: buenos dias lucy**

**Levy: Lucy ya esta listo el nuevo capitulo**

**Lucy: No aun no -sonrio- pero cuando vuelva Si estara**

**Levy: vale -sonrie y se va a la mesa a sentarse-**

**Gaziella: Conejita te toca elegir mision **

**Lucy : Vale Gazi ya voi -rio-**

**Gaziella: te dije que no me llamaras asin -malhumorado-**

**Lucy: vale -me dirijo al tablon sin antes fijarme en una mesa donde mi ex equipo hablando animadamente con lissana eso me entristece- Ufff**

**Gazielle : Lucy -me mira- **

**Lucy: No pasa nada -llego al tablon y cojo un que parece facil es de buscar un tesoro en un castillo -Mirajene **

**Mirajene: muy bien este la mision vale muy bien buena suerte **

**Lucy: vamos gazy -sonrio me despido del gremio y los dirijimos a la estacion de tren ***


	2. Y que crees que esto es el fin ?

**Nos subimos en el otro pero gazielle no iva muy animado iva mirando la ventana como perdido. Alo mejor es por que la pelea que tuvo con levi**

**Lucy: Hey gazy -sonrio-**

**Gazielle: que conejita no estoy de humor - sigue mirando a la ventana-**

**Lucy : primero que me mires -le tiro un trozo de metal- y segundo que me digas por que estas aisn con la mirada perdida **

**Gazielle: Es por lo ocurrido estos dos meses en el gremio te hecharon del grupo sin un motivo solo por que lissana regreso no es eso de que los nakamas tiene que estar juntos en las malas como en las buenas -me mira y se como el metal con entusiamo-**

**Lucy: No se dejalo no quiero pensar en ello pero me halaga que estes conmigo siendo un amigo -sonrio- en verdad eres el mejor**

**Gazielle: No digas tonterias eres una hermana pequeña para mi es normal que no quiera verte sufrir aunque antes te halla hecho daño quiero remediarlo.**

**Se para el tren**

**Lucy: Creo que ya hemos llegado -me levanto-**

**Cuando salimos del tren nos fijamos que habiamos ido a parar a una selva tropical tenia una sensacion de que este lugar lo conocia. Alo lejor se percivia una sombra que parecia de una mujer mayor.**

**Anciana: Valla sois los de fairy tail ?¿**

**Lucy: Si mucho gusto señora -sonrio-**

**Gazielle: Lo que sea -malhumarado-**

**Lucy: Gazy controla tu ira -rio-**

**Anciana: Mi nombre es rosetta seguidme os llevare al lugar de la mision **

**Seguimos a la anciana por la selva frondosa .unas cuantas veces nos salieron animalito os pero gazielle los espanto mirandolos con mala ostia. Llegamos a la casa y era una casa muy bien cuidado entramos y nos encontramos con vajilla de plata sirvientas y mucho mas. Llegamos a la biblioteca**

**Rosetta: aquí es espero que lo encontreis **

**Lucy: vamos gazy a buscarlo -sonrio-**

**Me pongo a buscar el libro pero esto para nosotros dos va a ser un infierno la biblioteca eres muy grande.**

**'''''''lucy...lucy...ven ami''''**

**Escucho una voz que me llama que proceded e un libro el libro se titula ``the Dragon Diamond´´**

**Rosetta: hay alguna novedad **

**Lucy: no señora -sonrio-**

**Rosetta me miro fijamente ami y al libro y sonrios**

**Rosetta: vuestra tarea aquí a terminado pero lucy heartfillia te vendras conmigo para entrenar tus poder te enseñare tu verdadero talento **

**Lucy: Lo estas diciendo enserio -miro a rosetta y luego a gazy- veras gazy puedo hacerlo ?**

**Gazielle: -me mira detenidamente y me estrecha la cara- avisame si te sucede algo **

**Lucy: Claro adios **

**Rosetta:entonces vamos alla -saca una llave- dejame entrar en la encruciaja reino de los cielos **

**Lucy: Woooooooowwwww -miro ami alrededor-**

**Gaziella pov**

**Me subi al tren estaba inquieto deje a lucy con esa señora pero despues de ver el rostro decidido no pude decir que no .quiere ser fuerte para no depender de nadie quiero luchar para que nadie este malherido por su culpa. Me bajo del tren .**

**Gazielle -abro la puerta- Hey aliento de llama y cubito de hielo **

**Natsu y gray : que nos has dicho -enfadados-**

**Mirajene: ara ara acaba de venir y ya estan peleando **

**Gazielle: tengo un anuncio que comunicaros lucy largo tiempo se fue a entrenar bajo la tutela de una maga .**

**El gremio se quemo en blanco no habia alma que se moviese. Cana dejo de beber happy dejo de comer su pescado y lo mas insolito gray y natsu estaban callados **

**Natsu: No lo diras enserio **

**Gaazielle: y tan enserio **

**Mirajene: por que lucy por que -cabizbaja-**

**Erza: dejad de estar asin lucy se fue para hacerse fuerte y volvera y cuando vuelva le dare una paliza por haberse ido -aura demoniaca-**

**Happy:Aye -gotita en la cabeza-**

**Fin del segundo capi lo siento pero es que andaba con sueño que no tenia que la inspiracion conmigo.**

**Gracias por los reviews el proximo tardara mas por que me operan lo siento minna os quiero sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola minna lo siento por el retraso he estado un poco mal pero en sentido que no sabia como desarollar la historia pero ahora si ya se por que camino quiero llevar la historia puedes ser que halla un poco de lokixlucy pero poco que mi pareja favorita para lucy es natsu xD**_

_**pensamientos en subrayado **_

…_**...Capitulo 3 : aquí ,ahora y adios …...**_

Lucy pov:

ami alrededor solo veo una paisaje lleno de luz arboles del color del arcoiris conejos de muchos colores personas jugando con los conejos es esto real o es que estoy en un sueño miro a rosetta y me doi cuenta que esto no es un sueño estoy aquí para entrenar pero algo me aturde por que querria entrenarme si solo me conocia de hace unas horas .bueno algun dia sere capaz y se lo preguntare .

Rosetta : Lucy te quiero presentar a alguien pero espero que no te asustes para los humanos lo que vas a ver no es normal .

Lucy: Ohh bien -sonrio-

Rosetta: igneel te quiero presentar a alguien

no pueder ser ese es el padre de natsu el dragon que le crio es que le enseño la magia del dragon slayer como esta aquí y como rosetta le conoce

Igneel: **hola lucy soy igneel por lo que me han contado conoces ami hijo me alegra saber que natsu tenga grandes amigos **

No puede ser me habla telepaticamente

Lucy:**ahora no soy bueno si soy amiga denatsu pero nos distanciamos pero no pasa nada y natsu se ha vuelto muy fuerte gracias a los conocimientos que le dejo usted **

Igneel:**como es eso que ya no eres amiga de natsu no entiendo eso gracias hice lo mejor posible**

Rosetta: dejemos la charla para despues no tienes que decirle algo a lucy sobre su poder oculto

como un poder oculto que no puede ser . Soy una maga de los espiritus celestiales nada mas

Igneel:**Bien vamos a por lo importante lucy sabes como fue la muerte de tu madre ç**

Que tiene que ver mi madre con esto negue con la cabeza

Igneel:**Tu madre murio uras por que tenia una enfermedad que se llama vortice va extrayendo la fuerza del mago y muere por que se queda sin gota de magia esta enfermedad solo la tienes los dragones slayer celestiales tu madre era una y tu como su hija naciste con un don con el mismo que ella por eso metalicana y grandine te entranaremos para que seas la sucedora de tu madre**

**Como no pueder ser mi madre era una dragon slayer celestial lei algo sobre ello pero creia que era un mito son los dragones slayer que puedes usar fuego ,metal, viento, luz y oscuridad y dices que tengo yo ese poder pues entonces tendre que entrenar duro mama estaras orgullosa de mi lo prometo**

Flasback:

Layla: cariño sabes lo que son los dragones -sonrie-

Lucy: Sii son unas criaturas muy grandes que puedes escupir fuego y que salen en los cuentos en en los castillos de las princesas.

Layla: por eso cornelia esta aquí es un dragon -acaricia mi mejilla- que te custodiara por que eres mi pequeña princesa entiendes cuando yo no este cornelia sera quien te protega bien lucy vamos necesito descansar

lucy: pero yo nunca te perdere por eso cornelia no me tendra que proteger

Layla -sonrio y me coje en brazos – vamos a darnos una siesta

lucy: -sonrio y cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Fin del flasback

eso …..fue unos dias antes de la muerta de mi madre no pueder ser mi madre tenia un dragon y le dio la mision de protegerme pero por que no esta presente en este momento por que donde esta

aquí se termina el tercer episio de but you always by my hero gracias por los reviews y los animos en verdad :D aquí me despido el cuarto esta en proceso dentro de nada lo tendreis tambien

sayanora minna daisuki :D


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Episodio 4: cuando yo digo ahora-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu pov:

esto esta pasando muy deprisa hace ya dos meses que no sabemos de lucy seguimos nuestras vidas pero ese idiota de metal no es el mismo se la pasa de mision en mision sin dirigirnos la palabra como si tuvieramos culpa de que lucy se fue . Aggg no entiendo nada esto es nuevo para mi igneel no me enseño de este sentimiento es una congoja que tengo en el cuerpo como si estuviera pasando algo malo a lucy.

Lissana:Natsu que ocurre ? -me sienta a mi lado-

Natsu: Solo estaba pensando en la ausencia de lucy

Lissana: ahh si la maga estelar si el gremio le hecha de menos -mirando a otro lado-

Natsu: Bueno vamos a una mision ¡Happy¡ -me levanto de la silla-

Happy: aye mision -rie-

Charlie: gato descerebrado

Happy: aye me dijo descerebrado -moqueando-

Lissana : ven que te de un abrazo

Happy: Noo yo quiero que me abraze lucy es mas suave y me sabe mimar -moqueando-

Wendy: Hecho de menos a lucy-onechan -llorro-

Gazielle: callarse todos lucy volvera y volvera mas fuerte que nunca nada de llorriqueos conejita volvera y os aseguro que os demostrara con creces los progresos que tendra.

Charle:tiene razon lucy es capaz de eso y mas -premonicion- No lucy no lo hagas ,tengo que hacerlo si no igneel ,grandine y metallicana no volveran lo siento ,LUCY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Wendy: Que pasa charle ocurre algo estas bien te duele algo

Charle: no es nada wendy -Esto no me gusta nada que va a pasar con lucy vuelve pronto-

Lucy pov

no me lo puedo creer me estoy convirtiendo en una dragon

slayer esto es tan nuevo para mi menos mal que se que un dia volvere

y podre decirle

a los demas que se de los dargones jajaja me imagino sus caras

jajajajaja les estraño tanto...wendy...gajeel...levi...erza...gray...gray...mirajane...charle...happy y aunque sea un poco a natsu .

Metallicana:Lucy vamos hay que entrenar llevas mas de media hora mirando al cielo cuanto mas tardes en aprender mas estaras aquí.

Lucy:Si maestra

aun no os lo he dicho me entrenaran todos los dragones metallicana ,Grandine e igneel y buscare a mi dragona caroline.

Metallicana:asin me gusta ahora enseñame todo lo que tienes.

Lucy:SI MAESTRA

Makarov Pov

Entonces ya se estan empezando a atar los cabos queda que lucy experimente la evolucion que su magia tendra y su pasado y su talento oculto despertara tal y como dijo layla.

Flasback

Querrido makarov

Como estas ? Yo estoy muy bien lucy esta creciendo tan linda tan buena pero mi salud no es de la mejor por eso te querria encomendar si lucy viene a fairy tail por favor cuidarla hasta que su destino la llame la tendreis que dejar ir tendra que experimentar su evolucion sola espero que cuando llegue el momento este lista y tenga muchos amigos para que no este sola . Aquí me despido

Bss Layla heartfillia

Guardian the dragon diamond

Ufff layla esperemos que lucy este preparada para lo que en un futuro sera su destino

Wendy Pov

Lucy-onechan donde estas te hechamos tanto de menos gazielle se ha vuelto mas huraño que antes hasta ni habla con levi te hecho tanto de menos he llorrado tanto por tu ausencia pero mis palabras para hacerme callar son Lucy es fuerte y volvera y se que lo haras tu nunca dejarias de lado a tus amigos pero esta espera se esta haciendo tan larga que me da miedo que vuelvas y no te acuerdes de nosotros .charle se volvio mas solitaria siempre dice lucy en sueños tengo un mal presentimiento pero no hare que eso me decaiga seguire haciendome fuerte te lo prometo lucy cuando vuelvas te pedire que hagamos un equipo juntas tengo tantas ganas lucy-onechan .

Levi pov

Como les dire a los demas que lucy ha estado en contacto conmigo sera mejor guardarmelo . Lucy aunque me sigas hablando por cartas no es lo mismo que estar contigo de frente ahora que hare sin leer tu novela

aquí termina el cuarto cap de but you always be my hero espero que os guste y que me des reviews Purrrrrrrfa :( adiosito y os quiero lo siento por la tardanza .


End file.
